


Gymnastik

by Baralin (Lintalome)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/996186">Gymnastics</a></p><p>Klein Ambarussa handeln sich Ärger ein, als sie mit ihren Freunden Gymnastik machen. Spielt in Valinor zur Zeit der Zwei Bäume, daher Namen in Quenya.</p><p>Englische Originalversion geschrieben für die Kategorie „Best Kama Sutra Pose“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnastik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gymnastics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996186) by [Lintalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung meiner Geschichte [Gymnastics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996186), die ich im Original auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Es gibt es sicherlich kleinere Abweichungen zum Original, aus übersetzungstechnischen Gründen. Wer das englische Original lesen möchte, findet dieses und alle meine anderen englischen Fanfiktions unter meinem anderen Pseudonym [Lintalome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome).
> 
> Beta-gelesen ist die Übersetzung nicht, es könnten sich also doch noch ein paar kleine Vertipsler und Kommafehler eingeschlichen haben, die die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht angezeigt hat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und der Schauplatz gehören leider Tolkien bzw. dem Tolkien Estate, ich hab mir nur die Freiheit genommen, ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen. Die Handlung der Geschichte ist meinem verdrehten Geist entsprungen und darf nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgegriffen oder verändert werden.
> 
>   
> 

  

*~*~*        *~*~*         *~*~*

  

Mit einem Seufzen rieb sich Nerdanel die Schläfen und versuchte den Spannungskopfschmerz zu vertreiben, der über die vergangene Stunde hinweg stetig stärker geworden war. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf einige erholsame Stunden gefreut, da Ambarussa, ihre zwei jüngsten Söhne, zum Spielen einen Freund besuchten. Aber ihre Ruhe war schon kurz darauf jäh gestört worden. Denn Lady Márafëa, die Mutter des Freundes, hatte mit den blassen und verschreckten Zwillingen im Schlepptau schon bald wieder vor ihrer Tür stand. Besorgt war Nerdanel zu ihnen geeilt, um zu sehen, ob ihre Jungen auch unverletzt waren. Dann, als sie keine Verletzung finden konnte, hatte sie sich mit fragendem Blick der Elbin zugewandt.

Lady Márafëa war außer sich gewesen, kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Daher hatte Nerdanel die Zwillinge zunächst auf ihr Zimmer geschickt, um mit der Elbin in Ruhe sprechen zu können. Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass ihre zwei wilden Elblinge über die Stränge geschlagen und sich Ärger eingebrockt hatten. So erwartete Nerdanel, von einer weiteren Rauferei oder einem neuen Lausbubenstreich berichtet zu bekommen. Aber als die aufgeregt gestikulierende Frau schließlich von der neusten Missetat der Zwillinge erzählte, hatte Nerdanel kaum glauben können, was sie hörte.

Das Gespräch mit der aufgelösten Elbin war anstrengend und äußerst rätselhaft gewesen. Auch jetzt noch, als sie schließlich vor der Tür zu Ambarussas Zimmer stand, fragte Nerdanel sich, ob sie Lady Márafëa recht verstanden hatte. Leise trat sie ein und fand ihre Jungen zusammengekauert und tuschelnd auf dem Bett sitzend. Doch die Zwillinge verstummten sofort, als sie ihre Mutter bemerkten und blickten furchtsam und verwirrt zu ihr auf, die blassen Wangen feucht von Tränen.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Nerdanel neben den beiden auf dem Bett nieder und zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung. Sogleich schmiegten sich die beiden an sie, vergruben ihre Finger in den Falten ihres Kleides und bargen die Gesichter in ihrem Haar. Sie wiegte sie sanft, bis die Zwillinge sich beruhigt hatten, dann schob sie die Jungen etwas von sich, um ihnen ins Gesicht zu schauen. Doch sie schlugen die Augen nieder.

„Was ist passiert, Ambarussa? Wollt ihr es mir nicht erzählen?“, fragte Nerdanel sanft und blickte die Jungen nacheinander an.

Pityo, der Ältere und Forschere der beiden, antwortete ihr schließlich zögerlich. „Wir haben mit unseren Freunden gespielt. Aber dann hat Lady Márafëa uns plötzlich weggezogen und ausgeschimpft. Sie hat uns sogar angeschrien.“ Telvo nickte und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, etwas das er immer tat, wenn er besorgt war. Dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Wir wollten nicht ungezogen sein, Mutter. Wir haben wirklich nur gespielt. Wir wissen nicht warum Lady Márafëa sich so aufgeregt hat, ehrlich.“

„Was habt ihr und eure Freunde denn schönes gespielt?“, erkundigte sich Nerdanel und strich den Jungen zärtlich übers Haar. Lady Márafëas Verhalten hatte Ambarussa sichtlich verstört, kannten sie sie doch als eine sonst stets sanfte und gutmütige Person.

Ermutigt durch Nerdanels sanfte Worte und Gesten, fassten sich die Zwillinge schließlich ein Herz und schauten ihrer Mutter in die Augen. „Wir haben Gymnastik gespielt“, erklärten sie einstimmig und ein zaghaftes Lächeln erhellte ihre besorgten Mienen. „Und wir haben uns alle kaputtgelacht“, fuhr Pityo fort zu erzählen. „Aber Lady Márafëa fand es nicht lustig und hat uns den ganzen Spaß verdorben.“

Nerdanel besann sich auf ihr Gespräch mit Lady Márafëa. Ergänzt durch Ambarussas Erzählung, ergab jetzt manches von dem, was die Elbin berichtet hatten einen Sinn. Dennoch erschien Nerdanel daran bisher nicht besorgniserregend, oder rechtfertigte solch ein harsches Verhalten den Kindern gegenüber. „Gymnastik? Ist das wirklich ein Spiel? Für mich klingt das eher nach Sport“, dachte sie laut, in der Hoffnung mehr von den Zwillingen zu erfahren. „Oder ist euer Gymnastik-Spiel anders?“

„Unsere Gymnastik ist viel besser!“ Auch Telvo hatte nun wieder Mut gefasst und seine Wangen waren vor Begeisterung leicht gerötet. „Es ist Spaß-Gymnastik. Wir haben Maitimo und Findekáno dabei zugeschaut und die haben dabei ganz viel gelacht. Aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie es auch genauso wie im Übungsbuch gemacht haben.“

 ** _Das_** klang jetzt allerdings doch etwas besorgniserregend. Konnte es sein…?

„Die beiden haben total ulkig ausgesehen, also haben sie es bestimmt falsch gemacht“, kicherte Pityo. „Findekáno hat auf dem Rücken gelegen und die Knie bis neben die Ohren hochgezogen. Sodass nur noch seine Schultern auf den Boden waren und sein Popo ganz weit in die Luft gestreckt. Fast so als wäre er in der Mitte zusammengefaltet. Und Maitimo hat sich über Findekános Popo gebeugt und seltsam rumgezappelt. Sie waren beide nackig und außerdem haben sie die ganze Zeit komische Quiek-Geräusche gemacht.“

Nerdanels scharfes Einatmen ließ die Zwillinge augenblicklich verstummen und sie starrten ihre Mutter besorgt und leicht blass um die Nasen an. „Sagt mal, haben Maitimo und Findekáno denn gewusst, dass ihr sie bei ihrer Spaß-Gymnastik beobachtet habt?“ Ertappt senkten die Zwillinge die Köpfe und rutschten unruhig umher. Das genügte Nerdanel als Antwort.

Sie hatte befürchtet, dass so etwas irgendwann passieren würde. Bei fünf erwachsenen Brüdern gab es für die aufgeweckten, neugierigen Zwillinge immer etwas zu entdecken. Und wann immer sie etwas sahen oder hörten, dass ihr Interesse weckte, ahmten sie es nach. Jung und unschuldig, wie sie waren, hatten sie das Beobachtete für ein Spiel gehalten.

„Habt ihr Lady Márafëa denn erzählt, wie ihr auf die Idee mir eurer Spaß-Gymnastik gekommen seid?“ Nerdanel hoffte dies war nicht der Fall, denn sie kannte die streng sittsame Einstellung der Elbin und auch ihre Liebe für Klatsch und Tratsch.

Telvo schüttelte rasch den Kopf „Nein Mutter, Lady Márafëa hat uns gleich den Mund verboten. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie kein unflätiges Gerede von uns hören will.“ Pityos Augen funkelten zornig und er verzog schmollend die Lippen. „Sie war so gemein zu uns, wir hätten es ihr auch nicht erzählt, wenn sie uns gefragt hätte!“

Pityo schmollte immer, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Was grundsätzlich der Fall war, wenn jemand ihn schalt. Dieses Mal jedoch musste Nerdanel ihm recht geben. Lady Márafëas Reaktion auf das Spiel der Kinder war absolut unangemessen und übertrieben gewesen. Sie war selber Mutter und hätte daher die kindliche naive Natur des Spiels erkennen müssen.

„Mutter, was ist **_obszön_**? Heißt es, dass man ungezogen ist?“, fragte Telvo plötzlich und riss Nerdanel aus ihren Gedanken. „Lady Márafëa hat nämlich gesagt, dass unsere Spaß-Gymnastik obszön sei. Waren Maitimo und Findekáno dann auch ungezogen, als sie zusammen Gymnastik gespielt haben?“

„Ach du meine Güte, vergesst ganz schnell wieder, dass ihr das gehört habt! Ihr zwei seid noch viel zu jung um solche Wörter zu lernen.“ Ungläubig schüttelte Nerdanel den Kopf, das war einfach unverantwortlich. Sie würde ein ernstes Wort mit Lady Márafëa reden müssen. „Maitimo und Findekáno haben nichts Böses angestellt. Aber es war unachtsam von ihnen nicht aufzupassen, dass niemand – insbesondere ihr zwei – ihnen einfach so zuschauen kann.“

„Aber wenn sie doch nichts Schlimmes gemacht haben, warum soll sie denn dann keiner sehen?“, fragte Pityo verwirrt. Beide Zwillinge blickten ihre Mutter nun fragend an. „Das versteh ich nicht.“

„Weil es Spiele gibt, die jeder spielen kann – auch kleine Elblinge. Es gibt aber auch Spiele nur für Erwachsene.“ Fëanáro hatte schon eine Weile vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge gestanden und der Unterhaltung drinnen gelauscht. Von der Stimme ihres Vaters überrascht, schreckten Ambarussa auf, beruhigten sich aber sogleich wieder, als sie Fëanáros amüsiertes Lächeln sahen. Wie auch schon Nerdanel ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und wechselte einen wissenden Blick mit seiner Frau.

Sie hatten gehofft, dieses nun unausweichliche Gespräch noch einige Jahre aufschieben zu können und es nicht aufgrund solch einer Situation führen zu müssen. Aber nachdem sie es schon mit ihren fünf älteren Söhnen geführt hatten, waren sie gut vorbereitet.

 

*~*

 

Nerdanel fand Fëanáro über sein Skizzenbuch gebeugt an der Werkbank in seiner Schmiede sitzend. Neugierig lehnte sie sich über seine Schulter und beobachtete, wie die feinen Linien der Zeichnung langsam Form annahmen und dann durch detaillierte Beschreibungen ergänzt wurden.

„Das ist ein Spiel für Ambarussa. Wenn sie so gerne Spaß-Gymnastik machen, dann sollten sie die Möglichkeit haben sich auszutoben“, erklärte er, während er die abschließenden Linien zeichnete. „Ich werde das Spiel **_Twister_** nennen. Wenn die Zwillinge es mögen, dann haben andere Elblinge ihres Alters wahrscheinlich auch Spaß daran. Wir könnten es in ganz Valinor vertreiben.“ Fëanáro schloss sein Skizzenbuch und deutete auf ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Da wir gerade von Verkaufserfolg sprechen, das ist das ominöse **_Übungsbuch_**. Kommt es dir nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?“

Nerdanel nahm das Buch und fuhr langsam mit den Fingerspitzen die aufwendigen Verzierungen des Einbands nach. Der in verschnörkelter, goldener Schrift gearbeitete Titel lautete **_Die Kunst der Liebe_**. Darunter war, anstatt eines Autorennahmens, die Silhouette zweier nackter, ineinander verklungener Körper abgebildet. Eine leichte Röte zeichnete Nerdanels Wangen, als sie das Buch durchblätterte und sich verzückt die vielen Zeichnungen und Beschreibungen besah.

„Ja, das weckt Erinnerungen, Liebster“, murmelte sie und ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Wir hatten so viel Spaß, als wir unsere Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen und uns all diese Stellungen ausgedacht haben.“

„Wahrhaftig, Liebste. Manchmal haben wir es Tage lang nicht aus dem Bett geschafft“, grinste Fëanáro und warf seiner Frau einen lasziven Blick zu. „Aber dein Vorschlag, unsere _**nicht jugendfreie Gymnasti** k_ auf Papier festzuhalten und anonym zu veröffentlichen, hat mich damals ehrlich überrascht.“

„Du weißt doch, ich stecke voller Überraschungen. Zumindest war das so, bevor wir Kinder hatten“, antwortete Nerdanel lachend. „Und Maitimo und Findekáno haben dir das Buch einfach so ausgehändigt?“

„Haben sie… und sind dabei rot angelaufen bis zu den Ohrenspitzen,“ erklärte Fëanáro und grinste selbstzufrieden. „Und es war ihnen noch viel peinlicher, als ich ihnen im Gegenzug einen leeren Band gegeben und ihnen gesagt habe, sie sollen ihr eigenes Buch schreiben.“

„Sie hätten dabei sicherlich genauso viel Spaß wie wir. Aber ich hoffe wirklich die beiden Turteltauben haben ihre Lektion gelernt und sind in Zukunft vorsichtiger“, seufzte Nerdanel. „Ich möchte mit Ambarussa so schnell kein weiteres Gespräch dieser Art führen müssen!“

  

*~*~*        *~*~*         *~*~*

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Q) Márafëa - (moralisch) Gute Seele  
> (Q) Ambarussa - Gemeinsamer Muttername von Amrod & Amras  
> (Q) Pityo - Kurzform von Amrods Vaternamen Pityafinwë  
> (Q) Telvo - Kurzform von Amras Vaternamen Telufinwë  
> (Q) Maitimo - Maedhros Muttername  
> (Q) Findekáno - Fingons Vatername


End file.
